nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Krueger (Remake Timeline)
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the A Nightmare on Elm Street ''series. This version of Krueger is the main antagonist of the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street reboot. In this film, he appears once again as a Dream Demon and a serial killer, though this time he is also a child molester that kills the now grown up children who caused his death in their nightmares, but was finally defeated by Nancy Holbrook. Unlike the original Freddy Krueger who over the course of the series developed a cheeky and dark humored personality and always cracked puns and jokes when killing his victims the reboot version of Krueger seems to be more in line with how Wes Craven had originally envisioned the character; a darker, sadistic and much more serious killer. Appearance The remake Freddy looks almost identical to the original Freddy Krueger; wearing the same red and green sweater and hat as well as sporting the iconic glove that he uses to kill his victims. The only difference are his burns, which look much more realistic in the remake and having a noticeable hole on his cheek as well as one milky cloudy eye and one red blood shot eye. Along with these this version of Krueger looks more gaunt and thinner than the original Freddy. Killer File Krueger was the grounds-keeper at Badham Preschool and a child molester and he had a more personal connection with the protagonist Nancy Holbrook, as he molested her and some of her friends and she was his favourite. Though Freddy initially appears to have been wrongly accused and seemingly looked like a friendly gardener around the children, the parents, after hearing about the abuse from their children and observing slashes on their skin and clothes consistent with his trademark glove, burn him to death rather than turn him into the police to spare their children the trauma of having to testify against him in open court. Having been burned to death Krueger somehow returns as a vengeful Dream Demon who kills off the now grown up children in their dreams one by one as payback for them being the cause of his death. During the climax, Nancy pulls Freddy into reality and apparently kills him by severing his gloved-hand and slashing his throat with a broken paper cutter blade. However he is still alive and kills Nancy's mother. Gwen Holbrook from the mirror reflection. Victims of the Glove *Dean Russell- Killed in Springwood Diner via infliction of honey knife slitting throat *Kris Fowles- Killed in home via glove blade slice across chest and impact of fall *Jesse Braun- Killed in Springwood Police Station Cell via puncture hole through chest *Marcus Yeon- Killed in home via head shove into computer screen *Gwen Holbrook- Killed in home via puncture wound of blades through eyes and collision with glass *Lisa Harper- Killed in her sleep by unknown causes. *Bret Tanzer- Killed in car crash from staying up too long. *The Other 5 Children- Killed by Freddy by unknown circumstances. Trivia *Billy Bob Thornton was considered for the role of Freddy Krueger. *Jackie Earle Haley, who plays Freddy, originally auditioned for the role of Glen Lantz in the original Elm Street, but lost to his friend, Johnny Depp. Haley would go on to portray Freddy in the remake 26 years later. *The remake Freddy being a child molester was something Wes Craven had wanted the original Freddy to be in the first Nightmare film, but the idea was dropped in order to avoid being accused of exploiting the spate of highly publicized child molestation cases in California around the time A Nightmare on Elm Street went into production. *In the reboot it isn't explained how Freddy came back after burning to death, though given how he's killing his victims in their dreams as usual it can be assumed that the Dream Demons brought him back just like with the original Freddy. *Though a new version of Krueger when the character was announced as a DLC character for the reboot of the fighting game series ''Mortal Kombat ''instead of going with how he normally looks the developers instead choose the reboot Freddy as the character model while utilizing a Robert Englund style of voice acting. Category:Male characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2011) Category:Alternate versions of Freddy Krueger Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Villains Category:Villens